Siblings
by Goldeen Neko
Summary: Cuando Vanitas se dio cuenta de que su familia estaba rota, todavía no era demasiado tarde. Al menos, no para Sora. T rating por cierta violencia. Shipps varios [SoRiku] [VaniVen]
1. Birth day

_Cuando Vanitas se dio cuenta de que su familia estaba rota, todavía no era demasiado tarde. Al menos, no para Sora_

{+}{+}{+}

—¡Vanitas!

Las cortinas negras de su ventana se abrieron de par en par, dejando entrar el sol del mediodía a la cueva que solía llamar su habitación. Los platillos dorados de su batería brillaron opacos, al igual que las piezas que la ensamblaban, el alacrán mascota que tenía encerrado en un terrario sobre su escritorio corrió hacia un rincón oscuro, y la enorme sonrisa de su hermano menor que le mostró cuando fue capaz de abrir los ojos entre tanta luz, hizo que le dieran ganas de taparse con los cobertores y no volver a salir jamás

—Despierta de una vez, ¡hoy es un día importante!

—Sora, nada es lo suficientemente importante para levantarse a las... —le dio una rápida mirada a su reloj digital, marcando la hora en su mesita de noche— ocho con cinco en sábado

El castaño menor parpadeó un par de veces, bastante confundido

—¿No sabes qué día es hoy?

—¿Navidad? —bufó sarcástico

Hubo un ligero silencio, donde Vanitas aprovechó y cerró las cortinas, haciendo regresar a su querida oscuridad

—¡Mira la fecha! —exclamó entonces

Rodó los ojos, si estuviera lo suficientemente despierto, ya lo hubiera sacado a patadas. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, hizo caso y consultó la fecha de ese día en su celular. Noviembre 13

—¿Y bien?

Miró a su hermano menor, sin comprender aún lo que quería decirle

—¿Y bien qué?

Sin piedad, Sora lo tomó de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo frenéticamente

—¿¡Y el hermano idiota era yo!?

—¡Suéltame!

Tuvieron una pelea, que terminó con Vanitas sometiendo a Sora bocabajo en su cama, con una vena palpitando en su sien y la sonrisa más tétrica que era capaz de poner

—Tú lo que quieres es morir ¿verdad enano?

—¡Idiota! ¡Idiota idiota idiota! —gritaba, pataleando

—¡Maldito mocoso!

Luego de un par de golpes y jalones de cabello, lograron -de alguna manera- tranquilizarse lo suficiente para sentarse en el suelo a hablar como gente civilizada

—¿De verdad lo olvidaste? —frunció el ceño

—Si, lo olvidé, sólo dime de qué mierda hablas y déjame volver a dormir

—Noviembre. Noviembre trece. Trece de Noviembre

—¿Qué con eso?—bufó

Sora se tiró al suelo, soltando un gruñido de exasperación

—¡Tu cumpleaños!

Vanitas parpadeó un par de veces. Si no fuera por sus ojos dorados y cabellos castaños casi tan oscuros como la noche, cualquiera podría decir que su imagen se trataba del reflejo de Sora sin su ceño fruncido tan habitual en él. De vez en cuando, compartían ciertos rasgos

—¿Era hoy?

—Es oficial, desde hoy yo soy el hermano inteligente

—¿Cuánto es nueve por ocho?

—¡Tu sabes que jamás me aprendí la tabla del ocho! —negó con la cabeza. Vanitas soltó una ligera carcajada— ¡Y no estamos hablando de eso! —hizo un puchero—. ¿De verdad jamás te acordaste?

—Sabía que era pronto... pero no tan pronto

Y no mentía. Su cumpleaños nunca fue una fecha importante para él, pero en años pasados al menos lo recordaba. No estaba tan viejo como para empezar a olvidar cosas ¿verdad?

Sora soltó una risita, sentado de nuevo y sonriéndole a su hermano

—Como sea. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —exclamó

—¿No estabas molesto antes...?

—Hoy yo hice el desayuno —presumió orgulloso, ignorándolo y golpeándose el pecho con su puño—. Sin quemar nada

—Bueno, tengo que admitir que eso es nuevo

—YouTube hace magia

—Magia negra

—Hey ¿Qué significa eso?

Vanitas soltó una ligera carcajada, poniéndose de pie para luego alborotar el cabello de Sora cariñosamente. El castaño menor sabía, gracias a la experiencia, que esa era su manera de agradecerle

—Que si no está tan bueno como lo hace Tifa, lo repetirás hasta que te salga

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Demonio!

* * *

 _—_ _¿Te duele mucho?_

 _Vanitas, a sus diez años de edad, había sufrido tantos malos tratos que el brillo inocente en los ojos de su hermano menor le parecía el mejor de los alivios. Hoy su padre se había pasado de la raya; esa fue la primera vez, y no quería ni imaginarse lo que le esperaba en el futuro. Su cuerpo le dolía, la cabeza le daba vueltas, las piernas no le respondían. Ya ni siquiera recordaba qué fue lo que desató la ira del hombre, quizás no obedeció a la primera, o quizás le respondió. En realidad, ya no le importaba. Tenía sueño_

 _—_ _Creo que papá olvidó tu cumpleaños... —dijo Sora, con seis años, sin comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando_

 _Ah, ahora recordaba. La idea que Sora le dio, sobre su cumpleaños, sobre algo especial que se hacía en él. ¿Celebrarlo? Prefería no volver a hablar del tema_


	2. La Batería

Sora no podía dormir

De acuerdo, no era hora de irse a la cama aún, apenas el reloj había marcado las cuatro de la tarde, pero después de regresar de la escuela, caminar bajo el sol insoportable de verano y llegar a hacer la tarea, estaba exhausto. Quizás no era la gran cosa, quizás sólo era un flojo de lo peor, pero a final de cuentas nada de eso le importaba. Tenía sueño y la escandalosa batería de su hermano no lo dejaba ni pegar un ojo

Normalmente disfrutaba de la música, del escándalo, las baquetas sobre los tambores y el ritmo que alteraba los latidos de su propio corazón. Él también sabía tocarla, Vanitas le enseñó, sin embargo, todo el encanto que el instrumento tuvo alguna vez, se esfumó cuando, por quinta ocasión, despertó sobresaltado en ese momento en el que uno está a nada de quedarse profundamente dormido gracias a los platillos

Se dio la vuelta sobre el sofá, poniendo un cojín sobre su cabeza para al menos intentar mitigar el sonido. Obviamente, no funcionó

No quería resignarse, de verdad que no quería, pero una vez su hermano empezaba a tocar era imposible que alguien lo parase. En el pasado lo intentó, y no salió muy bien que digamos

Con una de sus manos siguió el ritmo, golpeteando la tela del sillón con cierta pereza, y con la otra tomó su celular de la mesita de centro que había en la sala. Tenía varios mensajes. En la parte superior de la pantalla, encima de todos los demás contactos, había un nombre fijo para que siempre se quedara en esa posición

 **Riku （っ・∀・）っ**

 _"Kairi y los chicos van a ir al Arcade. Vienes?" 3:57pm_

Suspiró. En cualquier otro momento hubiera contestado un sí inmediato, lleno de emoticones, o quizás unos cuantos gifs, pero la falta de su siesta vespertina lo tenía de mal humor

 **Sora 🌟**

 _"Hoy no tengo ganas =3=" 4:02pm_

Riku escribía. Y escribía, y escribía, hasta que Sora comenzó a quedarse dormido una vez más, no durando tanto, ya que, por enésima vez, la batería lo sacó de su tan deseado descanso. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Riku ya no estaba _en línea_ , pero había otro mensaje

 **Riku（っ・∀・）っ**

 _"Entonces, quieres venir a mi casa?" 4:05pm_

Una sonrisa complacida y somnolienta nació en su rostro

 **Sora 🌟**

 _"Sólo si tú me cargas =w=" 4:08pm_

 **Riku（っ・∀・）っ**

 _"Ven de una vez, haré las palomitas" 4:08pm_

Se levantó, estirándose y soltando un ligero gruñido. Escribió un mensaje a Vanitas, diciendo que estaría fuera un rato, tomó su chaqueta negra y salió de casa con su copia de las llaves resguardadas en su bolsillo

En el momento que su celular vibró, Vanitas dejó de tocar, decidiendo que tomaría un descanso y aprovecharía para revisarlo. Soltó un bufido molesto al sentir vibrar el aparato de nuevo, unas cinco veces al menos, y no tuvo que ver el nombre del contacto para saber quién era

 **Engendro.**

 _"Salí" 4:10pm_

 _"Con Riku" 4:10pm_

 _"Te veo al rato" 4:11pm_

 _"O quizá no" 4:11pm_

 _"Quizá me quedo a dormir" 4:11pm_

 _"Depende" 4:11pm_

 _"Bye-bye! :3" 4:12pm_

Rodó los ojos, tirando el celular a la cama para tomar un trago de agua y seguir. Era una buena manera de sacar el estrés

 **Grumpy bro _(:3」∠)_**

 _"Llega temprano"4:25pm_

 _"Cuídate"4:25pm_

—¿Por qué sonríes?

Sora despegó la vista de la pantalla y bloqueó el celular con calma, riendo levemente

—Vanitas es raro —le respondió a Riku, quien sólo apretó el abrazo en el que lo tenía preso, ambos acurrucados el uno contra el otro en la cama del peliplata. Sora dejó su celular olvidado en alguna parte de ella

—Si tu lo dices...

* * *

 _Su padre nunca había hecho algo bueno por ellos antes. Era extraño, para un niño de doce años que no solía disfrutar de lujos, empezar a acudir a clases de música por que él mismo lo había pedido. Su padre accedió, sin gritos, sin peleas, sin golpes_

 _—Hagan lo que quieran —masculló, inmerso en el montón de papeles sobre su escritorio  
_

 _No estaba seguro de que le haya prestado atención en ese entonces, poco le importó de todos modos. Reprimió una sonrisa de felicidad pura y salió del despacho sin decir nada más. Afuera, Sora, sosteniendo un tambor de juguete entre sus manos, lo miraba expectante. Sin embargo, en cuanto le sonrió, él devolvió el gesto_


	3. Pijamada

A Vanitas le costó trabajo aceptar que Sora no era más un niño que necesitaba de su protección. Es decir, no era una clase de madre preocupada 24/7, pero no podía evitar sentir esa espinita de incomodidad cuando estaba fuera de su vista de vez en cuando, siendo una de esas poquísimas personas que hacían de su existencia algo llevadero. Y bueno, ese _de vez en cuando_ era en realidad un _muy seguido_...

Sora tenía un mejor amigo. Énfasis en _tenía_ , Riku era la primera persona que conocía en todo el mundo -que en realidad, era poca- capaz de salir de la friend zone con relativa facilidad. Su hermano y él se conocieron a los cuatro años, a los ocho ya sabían lo que significaba ser mejores amigos, a los doce llegó Sora de la escuela -con las mejillas rojas y la respiración entrecortada- para contarle sobre su primer beso y ahora, a los dieciséis, se los encontraba en la habitación del menor acurrucados uno contra el otro mientras miraban la película de El Rey León, sin prestarle verdadera atención por coquetear entre sí

Esa imagen le enfermaba

—Cierren la puerta —bufó cuando pasó por ahí, no lo suficientemente alto al parecer, ellos no reaccionaron de ninguna manera

Chistó, rodó los ojos y continuó su camino por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras. De pronto comenzó a escuchar las carcajadas escandalosas de su hermano, y las risas contenidas de Riku

—¡Ahí no! —exclamó Sora cuando pudo tomar aire, para seguir riendo poco después

Apretó los puños, jurando por todos los dioses que conocía que si Riku se las arreglaba para hacerle algo a Sora estando él en casa, no viviría para contarlo. Se refugió en la cocina aún irritado, intentando buscar algo para distraerse. Revisó el reloj, eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, si Riku no se iba en una media hora estaba claro que se quedaría a dormir. No se molestaría en intentar negárselo a Sora, una vez lo hizo, cuando querían tener una pijamada a los... ¿nueve años? si no se equivocaba, y no le habló por dos semanas enteras. Como buenos hermanos que eran, solían pelearse por muchas cosas, pero esa vez la recuerda perfectamente, porque Sora en ese entonces estaba realmente herido y decepcionado. No se arriesgaría, por mucho que Sora hubiera crecido, no dudaba en que habría un berrinche de por medio

No se dio cuenta cuando empezó a sacar ingredientes del refrigerador para preparar una cena de tres con el delantal puesto. Gruñó, sintiéndose traicionado por su propio subconsciente y descargando su furia contra unas inocentes papas listas para ser peladas. Mientras les quitaba la piel a las papas, imaginó que ellas eran Riku, y la tensión en sus hombros desapareció un poco

Entre sus fantasías psicópatas y aceite de cocina, Vanitas perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que escuchó pisadas bajando las escaleras y risas acercándose. Parpadeó al darse cuenta de que, una vez más, perdido en sus pensamientos logró ser más proactivo que cuando actuaba deliberadamente, al ver tres platos servidos de chuletas y puré de papas con sus respectivas verduras. Se rascó la nuca, Tifa le había lavado el cerebro en esas clases de cocina...

Se lavó las manos y dejó el delantal colgado en su lugar, para después salir de la cocina con su plato y un vaso de agua en sus manos. Riku y Sora conversaban animados en el comedor, o más bien, Riku escuchaba con atención -y una cara de idiota enamorado- a Sora, quien hablaba hasta por los codos de algo sobre la película más nueva de Marvel

—Más les vale comerse todo y no desperdiciar nada —levantó la voz, llamando su atención. Sora sonrió, su rostro iluminando la estancia. Vanitas juraba que su mala vista no era por culpa de los videojuegos y la lectura nocturna, sino de su hermano y el aura infantil intacta que tenía desde niño

—¡Eres el mejor, Vani!

—No me llames así —gruñó —. Voy a mi cuarto, no molesten

Con eso se despidió, subiendo las escaleras cuidando que la comida de su plato no cayera. Se encerró en su cuarto, acomodó sus cosas en el escritorio y se acomodó listo para una jornada nocturna de tareas Universitarias

Abajo, regresando con los dos adolescentes, Riku revolvía su puré, un tanto escéptico

—¿Estará envenenado?

—¡Claro que no! Vanitas no es tan malo —reclamó Sora de inmediato —. O bueno, un poco, pero seguramente sólo te hizo la cena para que laves los platos cuando acabemos

—Si tu lo dices, supongo que debo creerte —suspiró —. Nada que esté relacionado contigo puede ser tan malo

Al escuchar eso último, Sora sonrió de forma agridulce antes de llevarse una cucharada a la boca. El peliplata pareció darse cuenta de lo que cruzaba por su mente, y de inmediato se retractó

—P-Perdón, no quería...

—Hey, no pasa nada —lo interrumpió —. El pasado es el pasado

El resto de la noche y hasta que se fueron a dormir, Riku no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Por un segundo, los hermosos ojos azul caribe del castaño se vieron nublados por, seguramente, malos recuerdos del pasado

* * *

 _Sora estaba enojado con él, y eso era nuevo. No entendía muy bien del todo qué hizo mal, si solo echó a Riku de la casa como múltiples veces antes de que se hiciera demasiado tarde para volver a casa, o peor, antes de que_ su padre _volviera a casa. Si, antes habían peleado, pero el enojo no les duraba más de dos horas antes de regresar a sus estados normales. Pero ese era el tercer día desde esa pelea, y Sora todavía no le dirigía la palabra_

 _—No me mires así mocoso, ¿cuántas veces me vas a hacer perder el tiempo con llamadas del director? Fue tu culpa —llegó el momento que más temía en su repentina soledad, en forma de el ya conocido dolor y confusión—¿Por qué no eres más como Sora? Él nunca da problemas..._

 _Sintió terror, al darse cuenta de que ahora estaba solo. Completamente solo en esa casa_

 _—Largo de mi vista_

 _Y en el mundo también_


End file.
